The Man at the Door and the Time After
by jc-1225
Summary: Michelle was taken assuming Julia was not adopted. various doors open and uh, well, you'll see. RR
1. Chapter 1

"Good night, Julia," Michelle called from her bed across the room. But Julia was already asleep.

When Julia awoke the next morning, the door had been left open and Michelle was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe she went for a walk or something. I'm sure she'll be back." So she sat down at the table and read a book for a while.

She'd read for about an hour when she looked up from her book. "Mother should be back by now."

The day slowly crept by and Julia shut the door as night came. "I should be really worried, but for some unknown reason I'm not. I'm really tired." She curled up in her bed and fell asleep. She was, in fact, worried; so worried that it took her hours to go to sleep.

A strange knock at the door awoke Julia from her slumber. "Who would come here at three in the morning?" she wondered.

Julia opened the door only to see a middle-aged man in an army suit. "Sorry to bother you at this time of night—"

"Morning," Julia corrected.

"—does Julia Chang live here?"

"What is it to you?"

"Uh, it's about her mother," the man replied. Julia stood frozen for a moment than slowly stepped to the side to let him in.

"My name is Andrew Martinez. I was a friend of your mother's. She thought I had betrayed her, but it was Heihachi's people I had betrayed. But she didn't understand. So she left. And now, Heihachi has taken her and I am here to help you save her," said the man. "We haven't much time, Ms. Julia."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Andrew! Who's your new friend?" the guard moved his eyebrows as he and Julia walked past.

"This is a friend of mine. She's a journalism student. She asked to interview the prisoner. Come, Mina!" Julia took the hint that this "Andrew" was now talking to her. She followed close behind and moved in front when she saw her destination.

"Julia!" Michelle shouted behind caged doors. She then saw him. "Andrew? What are you doing here?"

"Well I do believe I just helped your daughter save your life."

"Mom, Andrew never lied to you. He was on your side. He lied to them," Julia Chang shot to her mother.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Michelle asked Andrew.

"No, it's not my job. I'm not her mother," he told her.

"Okay, what the hell are you guys talking about?"

Paying Julia no attention, Michelle said, "I didn't think you'd be back. Didn't think that she needed to know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Julia," Michelle started, "Andrew is your father."


	3. Chapter 3

Michelle and Andrew both slipped on their secret feelings and began to look at each other passionately. Julia didn't know what went on during the time they were around the corner; she was too preoccupied to find out.

Only one guard stood by the door way. "Excuse me, but could you come here a minute? I'm in need of some help." The guard walked over to Julia.

She swung her arm back and delivered a hard punch to the man's right eye. He fell to the floor as though there weren't any life left in him. Julia pulled him into the gate, where Michelle once knelt in tears. As Julia exited, she closed and locked the cell.

The other guard was just arriving from where he had been. Julia called him over and shattered an array of kicks until he fell to the floor just as the first.

She then placed him in the cell with the other guard. This time, not only did she lock the door, she placed the keys on the wall just outside the door but just out of reach of her prisoners' fingers.

As Julia was finishing up, she noticed her mother and father walking hand in hand down the hallway towards her. They began to leave when they heard an old, yet, familiar voice speak out. "You didn't think it was gonna be that easy, now ,did you?"


	4. Chapter 4

They turned to see Heihachi Mishima behind them. A smile dashed across the old man's face. "Andrew, I see you decided to drop by and pay Michelle a visit, eh?"

"Perhaps that is so," Andrew replied.

"And who's this? Julia perhaps?" Julia kicked Heihachi in the face at the mention of her name. He took that opportunity to grab at her ankle and push her to the ground. "Dare you challenge me, Julia Chang?"

"Julia, no!"

"Oh, mommy says no. but are you gonna listen to her?" Heihachi asked. "But before you can get to me, you have to go through my Tekken Force." A smirk blew across his face yet again.

Heihachi's Tekken Force ran up to them in pairs and every single one was shoved to the ground in fury. But soon Michelle, Julia, and Andrew got tired but there was no stopping. They stepped out a few times and let the others take them on but eventually they had to get back into the game and attack Heihachi's army.

After a while of their fighting, it came time to beat the boss himself. It seemed almost that Heihachi would not give up. But once he was on the ground they ran.

They reached Andrew's house and Julia wanted to keep going. Michelle said they'd stay for the night but Julia was set to make it home. She hugged her parents and began her walk.

"Michelle, you shouldn't have let her go like that."

"She's a big girl, Andrew."

"Yes, I know but the sky is growing all the darker," Andrew complained.

"It's not that far; she knows where she's going!"

"Alright. She's your daughter, not mine."

"She's just as much your daughter as she is mine!" Michelle shot back.

"Sure, whatever; I'm going inside." Michelle stayed outside a few more minutes before she followed his lead.

"May the spirits be with you, Julia."


	5. Chapter 5

Julia was asleep in her and her mother's one room home. The Earth began to shake and Julia fell to the floor and a light onto her head, knocking her unconscious. A figure, glowing of white, emerged from behind the front door filling the room with the light surrounding him. He bent down in his white robe to Julia's level. The figure placed a hand over her ear where the blood was coming from. His hand glowed golden as Julia began to stir.

"Who are you?"

"Julia Chang, I am your guardian angel. I've always been here, but you never really needed me. You didn't need me much now, but I decided to come anyway," he said, offering a hand to help her up from the floor.

"You mean you were watching me since I've been alive?" Julia asked.

The angel shook his head. "Just recently. You are my first charge. I've been looking after you for only a few months. But I have given you your privacy," he smiled. "You're much prettier in person than you are from above."

Julia blushed. "So then are you dead?"

"No."

"Then how--?"

"I'm not sure really. I think it was because my mother is dead and an angel. But I'm not the angel I seem to be," he chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind," he said.

"What…can I call you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Jin Kazama."


	6. You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

Julia walked into the bar of the small town she lived in. She'd been there many a time before, but only to hear the music. As she entered she heard someone following close behind her. So she held the door so that the man could catch it. "Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me," she said pushing it open wider. But not until after she heard his voice did she know who he was, for he was heavily cloaked on this cold night.

"Jin?"

"Yes, Julia?" the man answered.

"Ca—can they see you?" she whispered.

"Yes. Normally you would be the only of everyone who could but not tonight. Tonight I have created myself so that all can see me." Jin tossed aside his coat.

Julia grabbed his hand. "Come on, come dance with me," she said pulling him into the crowd so that the music filled their ears. But that song was soon over and she found herself in her angel's arms dancing to a slow song. "Normally they don't do this, you know."

"Don't do what?" Jin asked leaning n close so that he could hear her.

"Play slow songs!"

"Oh, well then, I guess this is the perfect occasion."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're here." Julia smiled at him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Towards the end of the song Julia's eyes slowly closed and started leaning in. Jin, not sure of what to do about his gorgeous charge going about to kiss him, just let into it.

_I got a funny feeling the moment that your lips touched mine. Something shot right through me; my heart skipped a beat in time. There's a different feel about you tonight. It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things; I even think I saw a flash of light. It felt like electricity._

_You shouldn't kiss me like this, unless you mean it like that cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at; we'll get lost on this dance floor, spinnin' around and around._

Jin wasn't sure whether to keep moving or let go and pretend it didn't happen. He didn't seem to understand why Julia had done that.

Julia knew she was falling for him but he seemed unaware of it. She thought it should've been quite obvious but apparently she was wrong.

_They're all watchin' us now; they think we're falling in love. They'd never believe we're just friends. When you kiss me like this, I think you mean it like that, if you do baby kiss me again._

As if Julia had asked a question, Jin leaned back into her and pulled her into a soft kiss.

**Song: Toby Keith, You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This**


	7. Chapter 7

Julia opened her eyes the next morning only to see Jin standing before her. "Come on," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of bed. She was still wearing the same thing she'd worn to the bar. "We have to go find your parents."

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing's wrong, just, come on!" Jin pulled her by the hand trailing behind him. Julia ran a little to catch up. His hand was cupped around hers. She moved her hand so it was intertwining with his fingers.

"Jin, slow down!" He stopped. Placed both their hands on his chest and stared into her eyes. Julia blushed. Jin kissed her and she pulled him closer. Her arms around his neck and his resting on her hips. They were only a few feet from her house. "Jin?"

"Huh?"

"People can see you, right?" she asked nervously. He smiled and nodded.

Jin kissed her cheek befo0re letting go. "Come on, we'd better go." Julia grasped at his hand again and he smiled at her. Shivers ran up an down her back and she shuddered. "Are you alright? Are you cold?"

"No," Julia smiled back. "I'm fine."

"Of course you are."


	8. Chapter 8

Julia still didn't know why they were going to see her parents. Sure, she hadn't seen them in a couple of days but that was nothing to worry about, right? After all, Michelle has Andrew, right? So nothing extreme can happen. And if something bad did happen, Jin wouldn't be happy…..he'd be worried, wouldn't he?

He's an angel; why should he be worried?

"Jin?"

"Yes, Julia?"

She still clasped onto his hand. "Why is it so important to see my parents?"

"It's a surprise."

"Good or bad?" Julia asked nervously swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Whatever you make it to be. We're almost there." Jin let go of Julia's hand and started running, forcing Julia to chase after him. He ran to the house that lay just ahead of them. He pulled open the door. "Ladies first." She walked in to see her mother sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Julia," Michelle smiled. "Glad you came. I've got news for you."

"Oh, Mom, this is--" she pointed next to her and turned to find Jin, nowhere to be seen. "W-where'd he go?"

"Where'd who go? Julia?"

"He-he was right here," Julia opened her mouth again as if to say something more but quickly closed it.

Suddenly she heard a voice in her ear, "I'm here but they don't need to know." She felt a hand on hers, which was positioned behind her back.

"Um, Mom? The good news you were talking about?" Julia asked changing the subject as quickly as she could.

"Oh, yes. Um, Julia?" at this Michelle swallowed down the nervousness she had felt only a few seconds before. "Julia, I'm going to have another baby."

Julia was speechless. Jin just put his arm around her, reassuring her that he was there.


	9. Chapter 9 LAST

Tears of joy streamed down Julia's face. She ran and hugged her mother. "I'm so happy for you Mom!"

Michelle looked at her daughter and smiled. "Julia, when are you going to find a guy?"

"Mom…Can you…excuse me for a minute?" Julia turned and walked out the door. "Jin? Are you out here?"

Jin appeared beside her. "Yeah," he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jin, why can't they know?"

"This can't last, Julia."

Tears of emotional pain ran down her cheeks. "What do you mean? You're alive!"

"Right now, yes. I have other charges to attend to. I can't be with you forever."

"We can make it work! I know we can!"

"No, Julia, we can't." Jin attempted to kiss her cheek. Julia pushed him away.

"Jin, please. Do this for me."

"Alright but you won't like the results. Just know that I love you." He opened the door for her to walk through.

"Mom, I already have a guy. His name is Jin. He's my guardian angel." Julia looked over towards the open door.

Jin walked in the room and both Michelle's and Andrew's jaws dropped. Andrew ran for his shotgun. Before Julia could say anything, Andrew shot Jin three times in the chest.

Julia knelt on the floor in tears. "Jin! I'm sorry! I should've listened to you! Don't leave me," she sobbed. Julia stood and glowered at her parents. "Why?" was the only thing that escaped from her lips.

"Didn't you see his angel wings? They were black! Black as his hair! Chains around his legs! Black marks all over his body! Red eyes! Julia your guardian angel was the devil himself!" Andrew yelled still holding his gun.

Julia knelt down again next to Jin and laid her head on his chest. She sat up and stared down at his lifeless body. He looked normal other than the blood that had erupted from his skin. Julia felt someone stroking her hair and right away knew who it was. She heard a voice whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry, Julia. Move on but don't forget about me." Julia closed her eyes tight as tears flowed from them. A soft kiss landed on her cheek. "Don't be angry at your father or your mother. They saw the side you didn't. Told you I'm not the angel you thought I was. I knew this was coming. I love you, Julia."

Julia could only nod. She walked out the door and slowly made her way home. Her mother was gonna have a baby and her father killed her boyfriend. This was too much for her. She needed to go lay down.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Julia awoke, safe in her bed with her mother lying in the bed beside hers_

"_Mother? What day is it?"_

"_September 28th. Why, Julia?"_

"_But, wasn't yesterday October 16th?"_

"_No, Julia yesterday was September 27th."_

"_It was a dream….It was just a dream….."_


End file.
